Confusion: Sera Amor? o Respeto?
by Layni Db
Summary: Este es un One Shoot ubicado en el capitulo "El paso de la serpiente" donde Aang decide perder toda esperanza pues desde ahora se le hace solo una distraccion, por su parte Katara le ruega a Aang no dejar de sentir, pero este ante tanta desilucion no sabe que hacer, pero gracias a otros amigos Aang logra recuperar la esperanza... y a su Gran Amor... POV KATARA & POV AANG LEAN PLIS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de me pertence, ni la trama de la historia ni los personajes, algunas ideas puestas por mi solamente es lo que me pertenece pero lo demas es de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Este es un One-Shot sobre los pensamientos de Katara cuando se encontraban en el desierto siendo dejados por Aang debido a su busqueda de Appa...**_

_Siempre me preocupe cuando Aang entraba en estado Avatar, pero despues de la perdida de Appa en la Biblioteca, cuando los areneros se lo llevaron, Aang se puso extremadamente mal..._

_El no sabia el dolor que causaba en mi mirarlo asi, despues de haberlo conocido tan dulce y tierno, tan inocente, tan el..._

_A pesar de que se que es un niño hay algo que oprime mi corazon, una sensacion que nunca antes habia sentido, y ahora el verlo asi tan mal, por la perdida de Appa me parte el corazon_

_Aun seguimos dando de vueltas en este desierto, no se que va a pasar, no tenemos agua ya, Sokka esta delirando debido a ese estupido captus y Toph casi no puede ver aqui, debido a la arena..._

_Mire al cielo por un instante, la noche no estaba alcanzando, y ni una vista ni de Appa o Aang..._

_De repente podia ver como Aang desendia en su planeador, yo corria tras el aun preocupada por su estado, cayo en el piso dejando una nube de arena detras de el, nube que enseguida hizo desapareser debido a que noto que yo corria tras el, me acerque y puse mi mano sobre su hombro_

-Vamos Aang se que quieres encontrar a Appa, pero tenemos que tratar de salir de aqui

-Para que esforzarse-Me contestaba el-No sobreviviremos sin Appa tu lo sabes-Decia con una voz hueca y sin esperanza

-Vamos Aang-Dije de nuevo-Lo lograremos si unimos fuerzas... Verdad Toph?-Dije esperanzada a que Toph tuviera una respuesta positiva, pero que idea tan estupida, es Toph!

-Lo unico que yo puedo decir-Respondia Toph-Es que estamos atrapados en una eternidad de arena, no se que hacer-Dijo levantando los hombros

-Sokka!-Dije esperanzada de nuevo esperando a que se le hubiera pasado el efecto del cactus-Se te ocurre como encontrar Ba Sing Se?

-Por que no le preguntas a esos Pajaritos?-Decia Señalando a unas grandes avispas en el cielo.

Mire al cielo y mire las enormes avispas, luego mire a Aang quien seguia agachado mirando solo la arena, Toph estaba igual de "optimista" y Sokka, bueno Sokka parecia un loco demente...

-Vamos a salir de aqui, ahora todos tomense de la mano-Dije jalando a Aang-Vamos Aang! dije levantadolo.

Continuamos caminando hasta que casi anochecio.

-Se hace de noche, descansemos-Dije

Toph pidio un poco de agua, era lo ultimo que quedaba, pero justo cuando la saque Momo salto y la tiro a la arena, Sokka dijo que todos ibamos a morir, pero gracias al agua control pude recuperarla y darle un poco a todos.

Despues recorde que Sokka habia sacado algunos pergaminos de la biblioteca asi que se los pedi...

-Sokka, dejame ver lo que sacaste de la biblioteca

Aun aturdido por el agua de cactus se puso psicopata y dijo-QUE! YO NO SAQUE NADA! QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?-Derepente Momo se acerco a Sokka-QUE SOPLON! TU ME DELATASTE!-Le dijo al pequeño Lemur

-Sokka yo te vi-Le dije en un tono amable tomando los pergaminos de su bolsa y alejandome para examinarlos, cuando de repente escuche hablar a Aang

-Es inutil nada alli nos dira donde esta Appa

-No-Le conteste-Pero nos podira ayudar a llegar a Ba Sing Se, las estrellas pueden guiarnos, asi podremos viajar de noche cuando esta mas fresco y descansar de dia, ahora traten de dormir seguiremos en unas horas mas..

Me quede examinando los pergaminos buscando en las estrellas la direccion correcta, tratando de concentrarme, pero tenia casi a un lado mio a aquel pequeño, que a pesar de ser el avatar, para mi era tan fragil, siempre causaba aquella sensacion en mi... No me podia concentrar del todo, tratando de hallar la manera de regresarle la esperanza, la fe, la confianza en si mismo era el avatar yo creia en el...

Despues un rato, decidi despertarlos...

-Sokka vamos levantate!

-Ayer mi boca teni sabor a lado, ahora tiene sabor a arena, nunca pense extrañar el sabor a lado-Decia Toph al levantarse

Me acerque a Aang para despertarlo, pero el me respondio antes de siquiera tocarlo

-Estoy despierto no pude dormir

-Bueno hay que seguir caminando para poder salir del desierto

De repente Aang alzo la vista al cielo y vimos algo que parecia ser Appa pero por desgracia era solo una nube

-APPA!-Grito Aang con alegria

-Solo es una nube-Le decia a el-Espera una nube, sube y recolecta agua para que podamos tomarla-le dije a Aang

Mirando muy enojado y de mala manera tomo el bolso, agarro su planeador y salio a recoger el agua, regreso y me boto el bolso desde el aire, lo mire, habia muy poca agua

-Valla solo pudiste recoger esta, es muy poca agua-Dije

-LO SIENTO! ESTA BIEN!? ES UNA NUBE DEL DESIERTO! HIZE TODO LO QUE PUDE! QUE ESTAN HACIENDO LOS DEMAS! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU!-Me dijo señalandome con la vara de su planeador, en ese momento senti mi corazon un dolor enorme, como Aang me podia estar hablando de esa manera tan ofensiva, que que estaba haciendo yo?

-Solo trato de mantenernos unidos...-Le dije con una profunda tristeza-No queda mas que caminar es en esta direccion -Dije tomando el mapa rapidamente y dandome la vuelta para que los demas no pudieran ver que casi soltaba lagrimas del dolor que causaba en mi Aang

Despues de eso para nuestra fortuna encontramos un deslizador de los areneros y con el aire control de Aang nos dirijimos hacia donde la brujula del deslizador decia que era la salida del desierto, pero solo nos llevo a una enorme roca donde encontramos un panal de avispas gigantes y areneros...

-Que hacen en nuestro retirotio con un deslizador de los areneros segun veo lo robaron de la tribu Jami-Decia uno de los areneros

-Lo encontramos en el desierto, viajamos con el avatar-Le conteste mirando a Aang-Nos robaron a nuestro Bizonte y nos dirigimos a Ba Sing Se

-Te atreves a acusar a nuestra genete de ladrones, cuando ustedes robaron ese delizador!-

decia un joven arenero

-Silecio La Shui! Nadie nos ha acusado de ladrones!-Decia el lider de los areneros-Si lo que dicen es verdad los trataremos con hospitalidad

De repente Toph reconocia una vozz y Toph nunca olvidaba una voz...

-Reconosco esa voz-Me decia-El es quien se llevo a Appa

-Estas segura?-Le pregunte

-Si!, yo nunca olvido una voz...

De repente Aang salia detras de nosotras dirigiendose hacia el joven arenero de forma amezadora...

-TU! tu te robaste a Appa!-Decia Aang apuntandolo con su Vara-Donde esta?, Que le hiciste?

-Esta mintiendo,ustedes roban!

Aang no podia contener mas su ira y con una rafaga de aire rompio uno de los deslizadores con los que habian llegado los areneros

-Donde esta mi bizonte?-Dijo Aang con gran enojo-Dime donde lo escondiste ahora!-Dijo mientras lanzo otra rafaga de aire rompiendo otro deslizador

-Que hiciste La Shui?- Preguntaba el lider de los areneros a su hijo preocupado al ver la gran ira del avatar

-Pero yo no fui-Dijo el joven asustado ya ante la situacion

-DIJISTE QUE LE PUSIERAN UN BOSAL!-Dijo Toph

-LE PUSIERON UN BOSAL!-decia Aang entre tanta ira cambiando a estado Avatar... El estado que siempre me asusto, el estado que lo apartaba de aquel chico noble, aquel chico con el que me bese en la cueva de los enamorados...

-Lo siento-Rogaba el chico-Yo no sabia que era del avatar-Replicaba

-Dime en donde esta Appa!-Decia Aang

-Se lo vendi a unos comerciantes, a estas horas ya lo deben de estar vendiendo en Ba Sing Se, Por favor-Rogaba de nuevo-Los ayudare a salir del desierto, los ayudare a llegar a Ba Sing Se

Pero la ira de Aang ya era demasiado...

Sokka tomo a Toph y corrio con ella a otro lugar, mientras Aang hacia un gran remolino, yo solo me quede alli parada, sin importar cuanto aire corriera sin importar el daño que el me pudiera causar, esperando poder hacerlo entrar en razon...

En cuanto decidi ir a tomar una de sus manos, el volteo y me miro con esa gran ira, yo solo lo jale para que desendiera y lo abraze, el estaba llorando, la verdad es que entendia esa conexion con Appa, era lo unico que le quedaba de los templos del Aire, de aquella su epoca...

_Pero algo mas que el sentir el sentimiento de tristeza de Aang me hacia querer protegerlo..._

_Acaso ese beso en la cueva de los enamorados, no fue un simple Beso..._

_La Leyenda decia que solo con amor se podria salir de alli..._

_Pero decia que en la oscuridad el amor era mas fuerte..._

_Solo con la oscuridad se miraba el camino, no era el beso..._

_Pero... Acaso un niño dos años menor que yo de verdad me gusta..._

_O es solo que me preocupo por el Avatar..._

_**Bueno espero y les guste se que casi todo es tomado del Capitulo el Desierto, pero esto es el principio del segundo One Shoot que hare del siguiente Capitulo... El camino de la Serpiente..**_

_**Dejen sus preciosos Reviews si les gusto...**_

_**Cuidense... ;D**_

_**Layni Db**_


	2. Cap 2 El paso de la Serpiente

_**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon, solo la trama es de mi autoria, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de Lucro, y solo por entretenimiento.**_

_**Hola! Como están! Primero que nada aquí esta el nuevo y el ultimo cap de este One-Shoot espero y les halla gustado, creo que por el momento no hare mas de estos, pues estoy haciendo otra historia que se llama "Avatar: La reencarnacion", yo siento que tiene buena trama, pero si te interesa y quieres pasar a leerla, pues allí esta disponible para ti :D.**_

_**Por otro lado quiero darle mis mas sinceras gracias a:**_

_**Zoeykataang: Hola! Muchas gracias por ser la primera en firmar mi Fic! De verdad no sabes que alegría me dio ver el review, y si tienes razón ese capitulo no se es triste tanto por katara como por aang.**_

_**Nefertari Queen: Hola! Muchísimas Gracias por firmar! He tenido un poco de tiempo para pasarme a tu perfil y he mirado que eres muy famosa por aquí, de verdad que mis respetos nunca había visto a nadie con tantas historias, y pues ni decir la imaginación y el don natural que tienes para escribir sencillamente es admirable. Y comparto contigo lo de la escena del estado avatar yo también amo cuando Katara hace eso, uno pensaría que Aang no reconocería a nadie en estado avatar mas sin embargo con katara reacciona :3.**_

_**Maryel Tonks: Hola Maryel! Espero y estes muy bien, si ami también me gusta ucho este capitulo, y la verdad uno se pone en el lugar de katara, y podrias decir que aunque finge ser fuerte de verdad le hiere ver a Aang asi… Bueno también quiero decirte que he visto algunas de tus historias y me gusto mucho una en particular pero ahora voy a pasar a firmarla ok… Bueno cuídate mucho :D.**_

_**Muchas Gracias a Todas… Ahora espero y disfruten del Capitulo :D**_

**Cap 2. "El Paso de la Serpiente"**

Después de toda la odisea que pasamos en el desierto, y en el paso de la serpiente ahora tenemos un poco de paz y tranquilidad… Que como llegamos a esto? Basicamente ya estamos en Ba Sing Se, ayudamos a una joven pareja a cruzar ya que les robaron sus pasaportes para poder viajar seguros con los demás refugiados hacia Ba Sing Se, pero si que nos la vimos difícil, a la entrada de el paso de la Serpiente había un letrero que decía: "Abandonen toda esperanza"…

La esposa de la joven pareja dijo que no podríamos perder la esperanza que era lo único que nos quedaba después de todos estos años de guerra y por asi decirlo persecución

Lo que mas me soprendio es que ese niño tan dulce y calido, que había conocido, ese niño lleno de serenidad y paz ahora nos estaba diciendo algo que jamas espere escuchar salir de su boca…

-Puede ser-Decia Aang-Los monjes dicen que la esperanza es solo distracción, tal vez tenemos que abandonarla

-Pero de que estas hablando?-Le dije muy sorprendida y casi horrorizada

-La esperanza no nos llevara a Ba Sing Se, y no nos devolverá a Appa-Decia un Aang muy decidido, pero a mi punto de vista no era el…

-Hay que concentrarse en lo que hacemos ahora, y eso es atravesar ese paso-Decia Aang

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices-Le dije un tanto cabizbaja.

Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de mi exprecion de que con tanta tontería que empezaba a decir me hacia daño?, pero por que rayos me hacia tanto daño, no se supone que el es un simple niño, no claro que no! El es el avatar, en el guarde mi esperanza desde que tenia razón, en las asombrosas historias que me contaban sobre el, y ahora sale con que hay que abandonar la esperanza? Y que eso es lo mejor?...

Pero espera Katara, estas segura de que de verdad es eso lo sientes la admiración y el respeto al avatar…? No me puedo dar el lujo de sentir algo por ese chico, por favor para el hay cosas mas importantes, estoy segura de que tiene chicas de donde escoger como en la isla Kyoshi, por que yo seria mejor que alguna de ellas?...

De repente por ir pensando tanto, casi caigo por un lado del estrecho camino, pero Toph se dio cuenta justo a tiempo…

-Creo que alguien se esta quedando ciega también-Decia Toph

-Solo estaba un poco distraída

-Katara ten mas cuidado-Decia Sokka

-No te paso nada?-Decia Aang de una forma fría y distante, como si no le importara si hubiera caído o no

-No gracias-Le decía con una mueca en mi cara…

-Bien sigamos, hay que llegar lo mas rápido posible…

Ya casi anochecia y nos tuvimos que parar a descansar, a parte la esposa de la joven pareja estaba embarazada asi que sus pies se había hinchado mucho, les ayude a desinflamarlos un poco con los poderes curativos del agua, Soka y Sukki se perdieron, y después de un rato Aang tampoco estaba asi que decicdi ir a buscarlo, estaba justo en la orilla de uno de los riscos mirando hacia el mar…

-Sabes esta bien extrañar a Appa. Que te esta pasando?-Les cuestione-En el desierto tu solo pensabas en recuperar a Appa y ahora pareciere que nada te importara

-Tu viste lo que me paso, estaba tan enojado por perder a Appa que no podía controlarme, es una sensación horrible

-Pero no te estas permitiendo sentir nada, yo se que aveces tener esperanza duele, y duele mucho mas tener sentimientos, pero por favor promete que no dejaras de sentir-Le decía, en mi mente muchas cosas daban vueltas, le estaba pidiendo que no dejara de sentir no solo se lo pedia por Appa, yo sabia que no, y decir lo contrario era decirme una gran mentira a mi misma

-Ven aquí necesitas un abrazo-Le dije, pero el solo dio la vuelta hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-Gracias por preocuparte Katara

Y sin mas ni menos se fue, sin siquiera preguntarse como me sentía yo, allí me dejo con las manos extendidas, ahora lo comprendo de verdad el es el avatar, los monjes no pueden tener un amor, y menos el avatar necesitan consagrarse a lo que vinieron a hacer a este mundo, estar libres de distracciones… distracciones como yo…

Al dia siguiente continuamos con el recorrido que se volvió un tanto… um como decirlo…extremo…

Una enorme serpiente acuática salio y nos comenzó a atacar, pusimos a salvo a la familia, Aang y yo hicimos un enorme remolino para poder dejar inconsciente a la serpiente, después de un rato la serpiente choco contra uno de los riscos y acabo noqueada.

Despues de eso casi no faltaba camino por terminar para salir del paso de la serpiente, desde allí podíamos ver el muro de Ba Sing Se, pero a la joven mujer le dieron los dolores de parto asi que no podríamos continuar…

-Miren allí esta el muro-Decia Soka-Ahora solo tenemos que caminar para llegar a Ba Sing Se

-Ha! Claro caminar!, por un momento sentí que veníamos flotando en una inmensa nube de algodón-Decia Toph

-Ja ja muy graciosa Toph-Decia Soka no muy divertido por el cometario

-Ah!-Decia la joven mujer

-Que, que sucede?-Decia Sokka

-Es el bebe ya nacera-Decia la joven

-QUE! AHORA! NO PUEDE HACERLO ESPERAR!-Decia Soka

-Calmate en el reino del agua ayude a Gran Gran Abuela en muchos partos-Le decía a Soka

-ESTO NO ES IGUAL QUE EL PARTO DE UNA FOCA ARTICA! ESTA ES UNA COSA… HUMANA, REAL!-Decia Sokka muy muy espantado

-Esa cosa se llama bebe y también ayude a traer a muchos de ellos-Le replicaba a mi terco hermano

-Aang trae unos trapos, Soka trae Agua, Toph necesitare que hagas una tienda muy muy grande.

Despues de que Toph hizo la tienda le pedi a Sukki que me acompañara a ayudar a traer el bebe

-Vas muy bien Yin-Le dije a la chica-Sokka donde esta el agua?, Bien ahora tienes que pujar, uno, dos,Tres… Puja!

En ese momento entro Sokka, pero creo que no aguanto mucho por que se desmayo lo que nos resulto muy comico a Sukki y a mi… Despues de otros minutos la bebe por fin nacio…

POV AANG

-Es una niña!-Escuchaba que gritaba Katara, la verdad no le prestaba gran importancia en el fondo estaba deprimido, y cansado de reprimir todo lo que sentía… pero al mismo tiempo deseando olvidarme de que soy el avatar olvidarme de que estuve 100 años en un tempano de hielo, olvidarme de que tengo que salvar al mundo, olvidarme de Appa, olvidarme de lo mas difícil… de Katara

-Y bien vas a entrar o te vas a desmayar como un anciano otra vez?-Le decía Toph a Sokka

-No, estoy preparado-Decia el muy firmemente, ellos dos entraban mientras yo seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Katara

-Aang no puedes perderte esto-Me dijo

Decidi entrar pude ver a la joven pareja rodeando a su pequeña hija

-Suena saludable-Decia Toph

-Si y es muy hermosa-Decia Katara

-Se ve tan pequeñita-Decia Sokka

Yo me quede allí mirando a la joven familia, se veian tan felices a pesar de saber lo de la guerra, a pesar de que no estaban en su tierra natal, a pesar de que quizás su hija no nacio en las perfectas condiciones que tenia que haber nacido…

-Como le llamaremos?-Decia el padre de la niña

-Quiero que el nombre de nuestra hija sea un nombre único, que signifique algo-Decia la madre

Yo llegue al punto del llanto, al parecer mi lucha interna por fin estaba terminando…

-Han sido tiempos muy difíciles para mi-Les decía a la joven pareja quien me miraba muy atentamente-Pero me han devuelto la esperanza

-Ahora se que como llamaremos a nuestra bebe-Decia la joven madre-Esperanza

-Es el nombre perfecto-Decia el padre-Me gusta

Despues de tan comovedor momento me quede allí mirando un tiempo a Katara, ella también había intentado devolverme la esperanza y yo tan estúpido no supe ver que allí había estado para mi, que había querido confortarme y yo simplemente la rechaze, pero que rayos estaba pensando?

Decidi salir de la tienda a tomar un poco de aire, al poco rato Katara me alcanzo, pudo notar que estaba de regreso, pues una gran sonrisa se ilumino al verme…

-Pense que trataba de ser fuerte-Le decía-Pero en realidad, estaba escapando de mis sentimientos, y ver a esa familia reunida, llena de felicidad y amor, me recordó lo que siento por Appa…-Hize una pequeña pausa pero le dije decidido y convencido de lo que hacia-Y lo que siento por ti…

A Katara solo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, y le di un fuerta abrazo, asi nos quedamos unos momentos…

-Pense que no regresarías-Me decía

-Yo también lo llegue a pensar Katara… Perdoname por haber sido tan egoísta

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Aang, tu eres alguien demasiado importante para mi, y espero y lo sepas…-Me decía Katara, a quien sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rojizo

-Lo se, no me di cuenta que solo tratabas de que no me convirtiera en un monstruo lleno de ira y rencor… solo tratabas de cuidarme

Katara reaccionaba y me hacia una preguntaba que no esperaba escuchar…

-Espera… Lo que sientes por mi?-Decia ella sorprendida

-hemm… Este… Si-Le decía ya un tanto nervioso…-Tu sabes como lo que siento por Toph y Sokka,la amistad ante todo-Le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

-Oh claro la amistad-Decia ella, me extraño que sus ojos perdieran un poco de luz ante mi respuesta…

Pero que Estuido! Estupido soy! Tenia la oportunidad para decirla a Katara todo lo que siento! Y no pude! POR QUE!

POV Katara

Por un momento pensé que de verdad Aang sentía algo por mi… pero resulto que eso no era una declaración de amor, me di la vuelta para regresar a la tienda…

-Espera Katara-Me decía Aang

-Si?-Volteaba a mirarlo aun con esperanza en mis ojos…

-Yo…yo… -Me decía

-Si Aang?

-Yo… Veras… Es que… No se… Megustasmuchodesdehacetiempo peronuncatuveelvalordedecirl o-Me decía a la velocidad de la luz

-Que?-Le preguntaba yo

-Oh por favor… no me hagas repetirlo-Decia un Aang que parecía un tomate rojo

-Te gusto?-Le decía yo con gran sopresa

-Este… Si… Me gustas y mucho-Me decía mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba mis manos-Katara eres la chica mas sensacional que he conocido, de verdad estoy enamorado de ti…

-Es enserio?, Yo también acabo de darme cuenta Aang, también me gustas mucho, pero pensé que yo a ti no…

-Por que pensaste eso?

-No, no lo se inseguridad quizás, oh por favor eres el avatar, en la isla Kyoshi traías a todas las chicas muertas detrás de ti… con la tia Wu la chica del peinado raro estaba también enamorada de ti…

-Si… pero… Jamas podría fijar mis ojos en alguien mas que no fueras tu…-Me decía

De repente…

-Katara?... Katara? Te encuentras bien?-Me decía Aang

-Que? Ha si… -Que! Todo fue una alucinación mia!

-Te decía iba a adelantarme a Ba Sing Se… alla nos veremos después si?

-Ha claro, oye Aang no dije nada que se te hiciera raro?

-Raro?, raro como que?-Me decía

-No nada -le decía con un gran alivio en mi mente

-Bueno Katara nos vemos en Ba sing Se-Me decía-Cuidate-Me daba un fuerte abrazo

-Cuidate tu también Aang… Te quiero-Le alcanzaba a decir justo antes de que saliera volando…

El solo me miro muy extrañado, quizás pensó que era producto de su imaginación lo ultimo que dije, pues su exprecion era lo que me decía…

Asi acabo el dia del paso de la Serpiente… Mas tarde nos veremos con Aang… y mas tarde sabremos lo que sucederá con nosotros…

Bueno espero y les halla gustado este One-Shoot del capitulo "El paso de la Serpiente"… Hasta aquí llego la segunda parte del primer One-Shoot que hize quizás después haga otro pero por lo mientras me quiero centrar en el Fic que estoy haciendo el Avatar: la Reencarnacion, espero y se puedan pasar a leerlo, les gustara… :D Bueno hasta la proxima


End file.
